Gasoline and Failure
by AkematLynn
Summary: Bif Taylor who is currently admitted in the asylum is heavily drugged up on psychiatric medications at the moment, which in turn causes him to act out in a violent and aggressive manner. Wandering the halls of Happy Volts Asylum, he stumbles across the room of a defenseless Johnny Vincent where he proceeds to dominate and torture him in one of the worst ways possible.


-_You smell like Gasoline and Failure – Bif Taylor-_

**Warning! This story is not for the faint hearted! It contains violence, rape and psychological disarray (or whatever you want to call it) as well as what I feel to be moderately disturbing material!**

Author's Note: This story was originally supposed to be tied into Johnny's chapter in 'You Have No Idea'. However I ended up focusing more on Bif when writing this than I did on Johnny. Both boys are completely out of Character in here due to their circumstances and what happens in here didn't occur until after Bif's chapter in 'YHNI' and the short story, 'Do I have To Do Everything?' So as of now this will have no effect on either of those scenarios. It's intention is to show what all happened to Johnny during his time there at the asylum. This work may also come off as being somewhat jumpy, as in there will be a moment where a character may seem completely sane and then jump to a completely different demeanor without any warning. It may seem weird and choppy at times but rest assure that's how I wanted it to sound. Also, if you read this story and don't get the feel of at least one of the above mentioned then I have failed on a level of epic proportions!

"You smell like gasoline and failure," The Bullworth Boxing Champ breathed into the Greaser Kings face, not completely aware of what he himself was doing.

"Errg," Johnny grunted, as he laid there repeatedly gasping for air though not in a panicked manner, at the moment he wasn't even able to give the large red head so much as a nudge to get him off.

The electric shock therapy he had been forced to endure a short while ago had rendered him completely defenseless. At first he had been confused as well but that had mostly subsided and although the pain and weakness he felt hadn't he was for the most part aware of what was going on.

Bif Taylor.

Yes that's right, Bif Fucking Taylor.

Derby Harrington's right hand man was currently on top of him pinning him to his bed. To make matters even worse both of them were completely naked, Johnny due to his previous ordeal and Bif simply because he chose to be.

Johnny felt Bif's grip on his wrist tighten, he felt the prep's forehead touch his and he felt the boy's lips brush lightly against his own. Mustering up every ounce of strength he could Johnny was able to do a brief lurch of his upper body. The action startled Bif and he quickly reeled back as if he had been burned but kept his hands firmly around the greaser's wrist.

Furrowing his brow Bif stared at the other teen for a second before allowing his eyes to roam all over his nude body. Even thought they were sworn enemies he had to admit that Johnny did have a very, _very_ nice body. The Greaser twitched under the prep as he managed to crack one eye open, the two locked gazes or glares rather, for a mere second before Johnny found the resolve to speak.

"You… pathetic trust fund shit…" He drawled out finding it difficult to say anything at all, "…figures you'd try to kick me when I'm… down…"

The greaser barely managed to get the words out before he squeezed his eyes shut, turned his face up in agony, and continued his small gasps for air. Due to the lingering bouts of confusion he was still feeling, his body seemed to have forgotten how to breathe on its own which left him struggling to force his lungs to take in any amount of air that they could. A small grin appeared on Bif's face at the greaser's remark but he said nothing. Partially because he was too busy arguing with someone else at the moment and that someone else was himself.

The medications that had been administered to him earlier were seriously starting to take their toll on him. Not only had they left him unable to control himself but they had also caused him to become overly aggressive, extremely horny and just flat out fucking psychotic! On top of that he had started to hear voices in his head, voices that told him to do things that he normally wouldn't do. He had argued with those voices, trying his hardest to cast them from his mind because he knew that what they wanted wasn't what he wanted.

Fearful of what he _might_ do he had informed the orderlies and nurses of the problem. That action however proved to be a huge mistake. The medical personnel, clearly without the consent of his parents or Dr. Bambillo, had thought it necessary to switch his medication and up the dosage! Sadly he had only gotten worse, which led him to where he was now, perched on top of Johnny Vincent in a filthy room at the asylum about to rape him.

Snapping himself from his train of thought Bif turned his attention back to the teen beneath him who had started to wiggle ever so slightly. He figured that the effects of whatever the orderlies had done to Johnny wouldn't last forever and he may very well regain his ability to fight him off. Not really looking for a difficult time Bif glanced around for something to restrain the greaser with. He simply decided to rip up his discarded blanket on the bed and tie him up with that.

Securing Johnny's hands tightly above his head Bif felt a twinge of regret as his normal mind and the psychiatric medications he had been pumped with attempted to play another game of tug o' war. Apparently the powerful drugs were too strong for his young mind to overcome and they quickly pushed any rational or logical thoughts from his head.

It was at this very moment that Johnny was able to partially open both of his eyes. Bif made an attempt to ignore his glare that was mixed with hatred and anger.

"You sorry piece of shit…" Johnny growled out in a low voice.

"What the fuck… do you think you're doin?" He questioned him trying to sound tough but failed miserably in doing so as he again had to force his lungs to breathe.

Bif lowered his gaze to stare down his nose at Johnny Vincent.

"Sorry!?" He snorted, "I'm not the one about to be laid up like some bitch now am I!?"

Johnny closed his eyes, furious and in utter disbelief at what was about to happen to him. He felt Bif push his limp legs apart and position himself between them. Desperate to try and save himself from more abuse Johnny decided to try and talk the prep out of it.

"Bif!" He quickly spoke up; Bif paused and stared at him in an almost nonchalant manner.

"Why are you doing this?" Johnny asked him.

"What can you possibly hope to gain from doing this … to me?"

There was a brief pause and for just a fraction of a second Johnny thought he saw a hint of remorse in the preps eyes indicating that perhaps he realized this was going much too far. Seeing that he had his full attention and that he could possibly get through to him Johnny went on.

"I could see… if this was a beat down… But this!? I mean seriously!? You can't possibl…"

Johnny was suddenly cut off by a painful slap to his face. His cheek stung, he instantly tasted fresh blood in his already busted mouth and felt a trickle of it run from his nose. Without warning another slap came just as hard and as painful as the last, and that too was followed by another and another. Bif continued to use his large hands to slap the greaser's face until it was bright red and numerous detailed outlines of his hands were left molded into his skin.

Had this have been any other time and Johnny would grin and bear it, he would have took it like a man without flinching, but this wasn't any other time. This particular time he had already been through just about as much as he could bear, feeling his face start to sting he found that he had no control over the tears that filled his eyes and began to pour down his face.

Finally Bif stopped, Johnny waited a bit before he opened his eyes to look up at the red head. Out of nowhere and before he even realized it, he started to cry. Not cry as in tears simply running down his face but cry as in wailing out in misery with pain and anguish behind it. He literally couldn't help it, the last few weeks had been too much for him and now everything was about to get that much worse. He was about to be violated in one of the worst ways possible and in the one way he never thought he would be and by an enemy no less. He didn't even have the option of trying to defend himself; he didn't have the strength to do so. He could have made a feeble attempt to call for help but there were a number of problems with doing that.

One: He was only able to speak just barely above a whisper; the effects of the electric shock therapy still hadn't worn off so most of his bodily functions had yet to come back under his full control. Two: Had he have yelled out for help chances were that Bif would have just covered his mouth to keep him quiet, diminishing what little sound he was able to make. Three: Even if he did manage to shout loud enough, nobody was going to come running to his rescue. The entire time he had been there he had done nothing but yell and scream just because he was angry for being there so the orderlies had learned to ignore him.

Squeezing his eyes shut the fact that there was once again nothing he could do to save what little pride and dignity he had left bore deep into his mind. He heard a light yet almost sinister sounding laugh come from Bif and for the first time in a long time he felt a bout of fear strike in his heart.

Johnny was scared, there was no denying that, Bif knew he was afraid and Johnny knew that Bif knew fear was present within him at the moment. Feeling the large prep shift Johnny began to shake his head.

"…No…No…" Was all the distraught teen could manage.

Without another word Bif wrapped one of his large hands tightly around Johnny's neck, and used the other one to hold himself in place before leaning down so that his face was directly in front of Johnny's, their noses touching.

"I'm gonna fuck the poor out of you." Bif whispered just before he forced himself inside of Johnny Vincent as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Despite being partially choked, the greaser inadvertently let out an agonized cry to the top of his lungs when he felt the prep violently enter him. Just as Johnny suspected he would, Bif quickly released his neck and covered his mouth making certain to keep any noise he made at a minimum.

"Shut up!" He growled before grabbing a fistful of Johnny's hair and yanking his head back to expose his neck.

As Bif began to roughly thrust, Johnny let out a muffled cry and the prep instantly found himself having second thoughts about his actions. But another part of him insisted that it was entirely too late, he had already started so there was no point in stopping now! However, he couldn't shake the feelings of guilt and remorse that were starting to overtake him. Wanting to avoid the feelings, he turned his eyes away from the other teens face desperate to desensitize himself.

Bif buried his own face in the crook of Johnny's neck, taking in the scent of the cheap soap all the patients were forced to use while there. Parting his lips, Bif went about licking a small area on Johnny's neck, naturally the greaser tried to pull away but his efforts were laughable. Bif himself let out a small chuckle and was barely able to stifle a moan in doing so. Bringing his teeth into the equation he proceeded to bite down in a ferocious manner on Johnny's neck. It's didn't take him long to break the skin, he sunk his teeth deep into Johnny's flesh, delighting in the taste of blood that filled his mouth. He pulled away to survey his work, all the while still forcing himself on Johnny. He smiled at the perfect alignment of bite marks he had left on the other boys neck and leaned back in to lick at the bloody wound.

Earlier when he told the other boy that he smelt of gasoline and failure he had meant so figuratively.

Gasoline because greasers were synonymous with automobiles, which is what they worked on in auto shop class, most likely having the intention of working on cars as a career choice, content with spending the remainder of their lives being nothing more than working class common men, in other words; Poor People.

Failure because to a prep like him, Johnny was a failure, not because he didn't have as much money or the option of living the lavish lifestyle that a prep did but due to the fact that he, Bif Taylor was currently the dominate one in the situation they were in.

What he planned to do to him when he found him in the condition he was in, what he was doing to him now. Taking possession of, dominating, and abusing his body.

Oh Yes! This was one of the more ultimate forms of not just superiority but of humiliation as well. Between the two of them claiming their status as king, Bif was the current ruler of the two, and his actions towards the greaser, his violent behavior towards him was more than enough to permanently cement his place as the one and only _True_ _king_. That much he knew for sure and in his mind he had every right and reason to believe that Johnny knew it too.

Coming down off of his self-praise and while still sexually assaulting his sworn enemy, Bif raised his body up off of Johnny's. He let his eyes wander down to his stomach, Johnny's stomach, taking notice of the jolts his muscles made every time he thrust into him. Staring intently at the boys muscled abdomen he tried to imagine a stomach that looked a little different and for a split second he thought he actually saw it. The entire time, Johnny continued to let out muffled cries, haunting cries that started to echo in Bif's ears, cries that ruined his concentration and sent shivers down his spine.

Feeling something brush up against his lower stomach he looked down to find that Johnny had gotten hard. Even though it shouldn't have, the discovery surprised the mentally incapacitated prep. Now that Johnny had gotten an erection he was able to visually rake in the full scope of his size. He had heard the rumors as to why Johnny really referred to himself as the king, and seeing his reason for making the proclamation put any and all doubts to rest. Bif thought about grabbing the others swollen manhood and wanking him off, he also though about pausing in fucking the boy to see what he tasted like, but decided against it.

He would save it for later…

Bif closed his eyes in another attempt to try and avoid the reality of the situation, he continued to thrust inside the other hard and fast, enjoying the way it felt sexually but not mentally or emotionally. Despite the significance of what he was doing, he couldn't help but to try and trick his body into thinking that he wasn't forcing sex on Johnny Vincent of all people, and that he wasn't buried deep inside someone he hated…

_Derby Harrington_

It was a secret no more that Bif wanted him and that Derby felt the same way. When his leader had confessed to him earlier that week that he shared his strong feelings with him, he had done nothing but fantasize about the blond, wanting desperately to be with him, but he couldn't. Not right now at least, he had to wait, wait until he was released from the madhouse he was being held captive in and then he would get his opportunity to have Derby underneath or on top of him and not Johnny Vincent.

For the most part Bif had planned to remain silent throughout the ordeal but suddenly words began to pour from his mouth. Words that came out with a venomous tone, words he didn't even think about saying but seemed to come from nowhere.

"You're awfully tight Vincent!" Bif unwittingly felt a smile pull at his lips but made sure to keep his eyes closed. Johnny said nothing as Bif still had his hand tightly clamped over his mouth.

"I'm surprised at you, and here I thought that all this time you and your right hand man were pounding one another… or am I wrong… maybe he doesn't pound you but you fuck him up his ass?...Either way, this feels much better than I thought it would."

At this point Bif began to feel sick to his stomach, despite being overwrought with psychiatric drugs he still managed to find bits and pieces of his own behavior to be highly disturbing, he didn't like to hear himself say such things, especially at a time like this. Desperate to shut himself up he took the painful liberty of biting down forcefully on his own tongue. He felt blood pool in his mouth and unintentionally swallowed it almost regurgitating it immediately. Again without his consent his body made its own move and his eyes snapped open, he looked down at Johnny Vincent and he wished he hadn't. Apparently he had bitten his own tongue as well due to the abuse he was receiving.

A dark crimson liquid was seeping out from in-between Bif's fingers on the hand that was covering the boy's mouth and without thinking he quickly snatched it away. Johnny didn't cry out but instead a large puddle of blood filled his oral cavern and began to flow rapidly down the sides of his face refreshing the blood streaks that were already there. He garbled on it, causing red bubbles to foam up and spill over his lips and teeth, both of which were now stained red. Tears were also streaming from his eyes and soon enough he started to choke and gag on his own blood.

Even though he was taking part in such a horrific act it failed to register in Bif's mind that he was inflicting something on someone that nobody should ever have to go through. Slowly he began to feel himself nearing his height; he picked up his pace and mere moments later he came inside the other boy. Usually people take the time to enjoy themselves once they reach an orgasm, but Bif did not.

He stopped his assault on the other, just barely allowing his own orgasm to finish, and really took a moment to look at his victim. Johnny was bound and being gagged by his own blood, his face was red and swollen from the slaps he had gotten earlier and he was trembling. Bif felt himself start to tremble as he stared at what he had done, slowly falling into a state of both disbelief and denial.

He didn't really just do this did he? No, he couldn't have. Besides, what difference did it make, it wasn't like the person he had just maliciously manhandled was anybody of any importance anyway…

Right!?

Of course he was right; it was just a filthy grease ball, another menace to society so that made everything okay…

Didn't it?

Pulling himself out of Johnny he was horrorstricken to see blood covering his genitalia and a stream of it come pouring out of the greaser. He sat there, partially paralyzed with fear as he heard Johnny cough again; he looked up at his face and blanched when he realized that he had opened his eyes.

Johnny was looking at him, but not with the hard firm gaze he was used to receiving from the greaser. No, this was a different look, it was a look of sorrow, a look of pain and hurt, a pleading look that was begging him to stop.

Johnny 's lips quivered and he parted them clearly intending to say something but whatever it was Bif couldn't bring himself to listen to it. Out of nowhere he firmly planted both his hands beside Johnny's head, lifted one of his knees high into the air and sent it crashing down into Johnny's stomach.

The Greaser retched and a stream of maroon colored blood gushed out of his throat like a hose, spraying all down his chest and coating his torso in a dark shade of red. Again Bif repeated the action, desperate to keep the other from forming any audible words. Words were something people used and this was not a person he had just viciously brutalized. No, this was a tool, a simple instrument for his own personal enjoyment and instruments didn't talk so he had to keep him quiet.

After repeatedly ramming his knee into the greasers stomach Bif finally stopped only to start throwing punches to his face. He grabbed the boy's hair as he had done earlier and used it to hold his head at an angle that made it easier to beat his face in. Over and over the boxing champ pounded on his victim, wanting to knock him out because if he knocked him out then he couldn't say anything. But as before he suddenly stopped and stared at his enemy.

To his surprise Johnny was still conscious; he coughed and spluttered more blood, this time getting it all over Bif, but due to the preps current inability to fully recognize reality it didn't faze him.

Forcing himself to untangle his shaky fingers from Johnny's hair he allowed the brunette's head to drop back down to the dirty mattress that was now stained with blood, blood that he had caused to spill from Johnny's body…

…Johnny's body…

…someone else's body…

Johnny's breath was slow, deep and shuddered but other than that and a few random coughs he made no other noise. Bif drug his eyes down the greaser's body and to his groin, much to his surprise and quickly resurfacing delight, Johnny's dick was still hard. He sat there doing nothing for a few minutes but mentally taking note of the sounds of Johnny struggling to breathe.

He should have stopped, he should have never even started, something of this nature was completely out of character for him but the voice inside his head that wanted him to hear those words wasn't loud enough nor was it strong enough to make its way through all the other voices in his head, the voices that told him to not stop. The ones that were responsible for leading him there to begin with. They were the ones that diminished all of his rational thinking leaving him unable to fully process what he was doing.

After a few moments of staring off into space, again Bif felt his body start to act without his consent, without thinking he moved so that he stood erect on his knees, and positioned himself overtop of Johnny. He paused a moment as he continued to stare at the others battered face, the blood that ran from his nose and mouth had stained the mattress a dark crimson red and showed no signs of stopping in the near future. He watched carefully as the red liquid slowly spread through the mattress, dying each fabric and fiber it touched so that it matched the previously colored area behind it. The outer edges of where the blood was spreading were of a more bright tone with the parts that had long sense been soaked with Johnny's blood a darker color. By this point Johnny had clearly lost so much blood that Bif thought it strange that he was still awake, probably not for long though.

For some strange reason though Bif found that he didn't really care and decided to continue. Holding Johnny's erection in place, he slowly lowered himself down onto it; he only stared at Johnny's face for a moment longer before he looked upward. As before he didn't want to see Johnny… he didn't want to… he couldn't accept the fact that this was Johnny Vincent he felt about to enter him and not Derby Harrington.

It was a tight fit as Bif was still a virgin and Johnny was very large, it was painful but he made no effort to stop, intending to take this all the way. He hesitated several times, it felt like his insides were being split open but he refused to stop. Once Johnny was buried in him to the hilt Bif sat still for a moment waiting to give himself time to adjust to the massive intrusion. The moment he felt comfortable he began to raise and lower himself repeatedly, the pain had returned with the movement but it didn't slow him down.

He started off slow but eventually began to quicken his pace. He took himself in his hand as his erection hadn't gone away even though he had already came once. He brought his line of sight back down and forced himself to keep his eyes locked onto Johnny's horribly battered face. He stared at it in fascination as he continued to move up and down on Johnny and stroke himself, creating a rhythm that helped intensify the feeling. He allowed his eyes to roam all over every square inch of Johnny's face surveying every drop of blood and bruise that had formed.

Moments into the ordeal and he noticed that Johnny had started to gasp for air again, but it wasn't like what he was doing earlier, gasping because he was having trouble getting his body to breathe on its own. This was a completely different type of gasp, although involuntary, they were gasps that were caused by pleasure, the pleasure he was getting from Bif.

Despite his visible actions, Johnny felt like he was going to get sick to his stomach at any moment now, but he knew he wasn't going to do anything more than dry heave as he had refused to eat earlier that day so there was nothing for his stomach to eject. An overwhelming amount of both shame and disgust swelled up inside him, as his body had gotten aroused from being violated by Bif.

It was unbelievable! Even though it was happening at that very moment he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his very own body the one thing that belonged to him and him alone had betrayed him in such a way. He wasn't supposed to get hard from being forced to do something like this, he shouldn't have been aroused at all, but he was…

The torture didn't go on too much longer as it only took a few minutes before both boys felt heat begin to build in their groins and they felt themselves nearing their peaks. With a few more motions and strokes Bif came for the second time and felt Johnny cum inside of him for the first. He allowed his hot liquid to spill all over the greaser's stomach mixing with the blood Johnny had thrown up and felt the greaser's warm release fill his ass before it began to slide out of him. He made certain to milk both himself and Johnny for all either of them were worth, one more than the other before he allowed the boy's rapidly softening cock to slide out of his ass.

Once he had come down from his high, Bif reached forward and began to smear the blood and his release all over Johnny's ripped abdomen, allowing his hands to play in it like a small child's playing in finger paints. He didn't do it on purpose really; it was sort of like he was on auto pilot, with him just going along for the ride and something or someone else making all the decisions… the medications obviously. Once he was done he remained where he was and for the first time that night he found that he was suddenly able to fully act on his own will.

With that realization one would think that he would stop what he was doing and at the very least put his clothes back on and leave, but he didn't.

He looked down, not at Johnny but at his own body. Surprisingly there was a bit more blood on him than he originally thought there was, it was a little alarming but he knew he could easily wash it off. However the other things that he took notice of couldn't simply be washed off, his skin for example had grown significantly paler in the last few days, it was dry and ashy almost like a cardboard box. There was no mirror around at the moment but last time he checked he had started to develop bags under his eyes, as the asylum wasn't exactly the best place to get a good night sleep. And even though he couldn't look to check, his knew his hair had lost its luster, growing limp and turning into an almost straw like material.

Derby would be coming back to visit him in a few days, surely he would take notice of the change in his appearance, Bif smiled to himself as he could image what Derby would say to him.

"_Good grief Bif! You look atrocious, what's become of you?!"_

He shook the thought from his head and turned his attention back to his victim. Surprisingly another smile appeared on his face and still believing he was in the driver's seat of his mind he allowed his large body to fall forward and crash on top of Johnny's. Johnny had his eyes open yet again and the two boys stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours.

Johnny's eyes were full of pain and fear; he had been reduced to a bloody pulp with very little will to go on living. Bif's eyes seemed almost lifeless to Johnny, they held no remorse, guilt, or regret for what had just happened. They didn't even look happy or pleased for that matter they were just like two fleshy orbs. Out of nowhere a smile slowly spread across Bif's face, the smile however still didn't bring any life to the preps eyes, at first glance it may have seemed harmless but to Johnny it was anything but. They say the eyes are the windows to a person's soul, and laying there being forced to look Bif, the boy who had just tormented him damn near to death, in the eye, sent a chilling shudder through Johnny's abused body. It frightened him beyond belief, more so than he already was. This boy, this person lying on top of him was not the same person he knew outside of those walls. This was not the same person he had a rivalry with for so many years, whom he was used to hashing it out with time and time again. For a brief moment Johnny found himself wondering what had been done to the boy while he was there, so far he himself had only been physically abused. Bif however showed no signs of being beaten or harmed; was he on drugs? Some sort of powerful psychiatric medication perhaps? Regardless that didn't change the fact that he had been turned into a monster. A soulless shell that held no concern for anyone, not even himself.

Johnny felt his heart lurch when Bif suddenly began to move, he watched as the boy lifted his hand and brought it closer to his face. Bif took the liberty of smearing the seamen and blood that was coated on his hand all over the brunette's face. He went about gently caressing Johnny's cheekbone and jawline with his fingers making certain to get the sticky substance in his horribly dis-shelved hair as well. He traced his fingers along the bridge of his nose and over each of his eye brows; it was almost as if he were absentmindedly doodling on a sheet of paper. Roughly brushing his thumb across Johnny's bottom lip Bif leaned down and brought his face closer to the greaser's battered one before he firmly pressed their lips together.

That first kiss was a brief one, and he had done it on his own, not the medication. He kissed him a second time deepening it a bit, allowing his tongue to brush across Johnny's surprisingly soft lips, the taste of both blood and cum sending waves of pleasure down his spine.

At this point although Johnny was still physically incapacitated he had regained most of his mental senses and recognized what Bif was doing to him. One would think that he would have pulled his face away or bit his lip, but he didn't. For some unknown reason he deliberately took part in the kiss. Bif kissed him yet again and he kissed back, it eventually turned into a full blown make out session, both boys the victim and the victimizer allowing their tongues to play with one another's.

It was disturbing and emotional for both of them; Johnny finally and in a sense willingly submitting to the one who had dominated, abused, and took possession of his body. The one who now looked at himself as being the king. The entire time Bif had been there Johnny had wanted him to go away, he didn't like Bif, he hated Bif, and when the prep had made his intentions obvious he had been infuriated. Now, just for the moment he didn't want him to go, he didn't want to be left there alone, he couldn't go and find the help he knew he would need and at the same time he didn't want anyone else to see him like this. He didn't want to close his eyes anymore and risk drifting off to sleep. His body, mind, and soul hurt so badly, that he feared he wouldn't wake up, and if he didn't wake up he most certainly didn't want to die alone in a place like this. Bif was the only one around and if he had to spend his last few moments on this earth with a prep then he would do so as long as that meant that he wouldn't be alone.

Bif on the other hand now found himself wanting to leave, but for some strange reason he stayed there. It wasn't that he was concerned about Johnny, he didn't intend to mend his wounds and comfort him, but at the same time he still felt that he held the boy's life in his hands. He knew how Johnny had behaved while being there, and he knew that it would be a while before anyone came by to check on him. He had been fucked up pretty bad and there was a very high chance that if he even did so much as drift off to sleep that he may not wake up in the morning. What if he did die? What if he, Bif Taylor had been the one to end the other boy's life? Would the orderlies know it was him? What would his friends say when they found out? What would Derby say? Again Bif's mental status seemed to derail and revert back to a slightly more psychotic state.

He was the first to pull away from the deep and almost passionate kiss that he and Johnny had shared, a thick trail of blood, cum, and tears stretched between their faces eventually breaking apart as Bif sat up straight. Although he had willingly engaged in their last few moments together Johnny too had a change of heart from how he felt just a moment ago and found himself to be relieved that Bif was clearly about to leave and his torment would be over for the time being.

Quickly rising to his feet Bif stood there naked and looked Johnny's body up and down. He was still breathing but it was starting to slow down. The boy's eyes had drifted shut but he wasn't asleep or passed out. He was still very much awake but simply refused to look at Bif, his enemy, his tormentor, his superior, his king, any more than he had to.

Bif slowly retrieved his pants from the floor and slid them back on. He felt his body start to tremble violently and the medication lost hold of him for a few seconds but promptly took over again. Bif turned to go but not before stopping at the door to give the greaser one last hard look.

"Maybe… not the gasoline but now you really smell like failure…" He drawled out in a dazed manner, "…See you around… grease ball…" With that being said Bif left the room making certain that the door was left _mercifully_ wide open.

Author's Note: I had to write it! I absolutely had to! So now you know why Johnny didn't fight back in 'Right All The Wrongs' You know why he was so distraught in his chapter in 'You Have No Idea'. This takes place before his chapter in 'YHNI' and the incident in 'RATW'.

As I said before I know this may seem jumpy and sporadic and may not even make sense to some of you at times but that is how I wanted it to be. Confusing, disturbing and even psychedelic to an extent! I _might_ write a follow up of this for Johnny that is, and maybe even Bif! I'm starting to like the idea of a drugged up Bif dominating and abusing a defenseless Johnny Vincent! (Does any of this classify me as a sick fuck?) Thanks for reading guys!

-Akemat


End file.
